The rain that continues to fall
by Aquablue12
Summary: This Fanfic takes place after the bad ending where Yuka dies and Satoshi discovers her in her room and in a moment of hysteria, he runs to Yoshiki's apartment in the rain. Warning! This Fanfic may contain Hurt/Comfort, Severe Fluffiness and sweetness, a Bipolar Satoshi and YOSHIKI/SATOSHI I do not own Corpse party, TEAM GRISGRIS DOES


"Alright! I'm coming! I'm coming! Jeez…" Yoshiki Kishinuma groaned as the door was being knocked furiously on, It was like his head at the moment. The sound of the rain was already bounding off in his head

_"who would come knocking at this time of night?"_ The teen thought as he went to open the door and upon opening it, saw a thoroughly soaked Satoshi, shaking so hard you would think he would shatter. He was also puffing and panting irregularly like he was having an attack of some sort

Before Yoshiki could ask any questions, he almost immediately had the wind forced out of him as arms wrapped tightly around his body, Satoshi then buried his head into Yoshiki's chest and the boy started sobbing hysterically and speaking incoherent things

To avoid people waking up and causing a commotion in the hallway, Yoshiki ushered the hysterical boy inside the apartment that was his home and sat the brunette down on the couch. Satoshi was reluctant to let go of Yoshiki, but he eventually let go of the taller boy and tried to get his emotions under control. It was difficult, but he manage to keep himself from bursting out into another fresh wave of tears so he could talk, but Yoshiki sensed that this control was not going to hold out for long

Time to get some answers then…

"Satoshi….why did you come here? I mean….its late, shouldn't you be at home?" Yoshiki tried to talk in a soothing manner, just like how he would talk with his sister if she was upset.

Satoshi immediately froze up at that point and went white as a sheet, before lowering his head and mumbled something

"Sorry?" Yoshiki asked

"Its…..Y-Yuka" The boy choked out

Ah, Satoshi's little sister, Yuka. Not so many hours ago, Yoshiki and his friends did a charm called Sachiko ever after charm as a farewell gift for their friend Suzumoto. But instead, It back fired and they were pulled into a haunted school called Heavenly host elementary, that was rumoured to have been the location of many deaths. When they woke up they all found they were in different spaces. Many of his friends died while in there, Shinozaki even nearly drowned in a pool and even their teacher Ms Yui who also did the charm, fell to her death while trying to rescue Shinozaki and himself. When the two finally met up with the rest, they only found Satoshi and Naomi and then later, when they had to go to the basement Satoshi was with Yuka, but Naomi was not there. When they finally nearly had gotten out of the school, well….Yuka was killed and they had to force themselves to leave her body behind in that school where even in death, you feel the pain of the way you die.

But going back to the situation at hand, did Yuka's death really affect Satoshi that much?

"Satoshi, Did Yuka's death affect you that much? I know that what we have seen in that place, But you can't let the fact that she dead not pull you down" Yoshiki told the shorter boy but was shocked by the reaction he received from the other boy

"I. Know. That." Satoshi hissed out and gripped the hem of his soaked shirt in a tight grip "You don't think I know that?" His voice shook with anger and grief

"Satoshi, It's time to move on! We can't just sit around feeling sorry for ourselves!" Yoshiki was getting fed up with Satoshi's behaviour

Satoshi stood up roughly from the couch, Startling Yoshiki in the process

"WELL HOW CAN I FUCKING MOVE ON?" Satoshi yelled at the blond, while clenching his fists so hard that they were about to bleed "MY ONLY SISTER IS DEAD, MY PARENTS DIDN'T EVEN ASK WHERE SHE WAS AND DIDN'T EVEN SEEMED TO BE BOTHERED ABOUT HER MISSING, AND THEN MY SISTER SUDDENLY APPEARS IN HER ROOM"

Yoshiki was about to yell his own retort back at Satoshi, but he did a double take when he realised what Satoshi said

"W-wait…What do you mean that your sister appeared?" Yoshiki said, trying to not let his anger get out of control, more anger would not help this situation

"…" Satoshi stayed silent, this caused Yoshiki to worry

"Satoshi?" Yoshiki reached out to lay a hand on Satoshi's shoulder, but the boy just smacked it away

"You wouldn't care…all you think about is Ayumi now, you would even like to have me out of the way. Well, I'm getting of your way now." Satoshi said and walked towards the door, opening it and left the apartment.

The apartment was left in silence

You done goofed Yoshiki, You done goofed

Yoshiki gave a long sigh and ran his hand through his hair, where did he go wrong? Where did they all go wrong?

It was then Yoshiki realised it was still raining down heavily outside

"_I am an idiot! Why did I let him go?!_" Yoshiki thought and ran out the door to chase After Satoshi, who was probably somewhere else by now

**_Corpse party Corpse party Corpse party Corpse party Corpse party Corpse party Corpse party_**

_ " good thing I brought the umbrella, Its practically pissing down rain" _Yoshiki thought and ran out into the rain

"_Crap, I didn't lock the apartment door, no time to go back though Satoshi could get away, then I won't be able to find him_"

Now where the hell could Satoshi have gotten?

*Beep beep* His phone made a noise, someone was calling him, who though?

He looked to see who was calling him. It was Shinozaki

"Shinozaki? What's up?" Yoshiki asked as he answered the call

"Kishinuma, where is Mochida? His Mother called asking if he was at my house, he is not though" Ayumi's worried voice echoed through the phone

"It's a little hard to explain Shinozaki, but Satoshi came to over not so long ago" Yoshiki told her, but he kinda did not want to worry Ayumi more

"Kishinuma, tell me what happened, whats going on, why was he over at your apartment?" Ayumi said

Well, so much for not telling her, Yoshiki sighed and told Ayumi about what happened earlier

"WHAT?! Yuka appeared!?" Ayumi gasped over the phone "How?!"

"I really don't know, I don't think Satoshi even knows how" Yoshiki said

"Maybe its because she died on near the weakest area to our world, maybe that's why she can cross over to our world" Ayumi said thoughtfully

"maybe, Shinozaki I need to hang up now, I still have to look for Satoshi." Yoshiki told the girl on the phone

"alright Kishinuma, just please find Mochida. Call me if you find him" Ayumi said

"will do" Yoshiki said and hung up

**_Corpse party Corpse party Corpse party Corpse party Corpse party Corpse party Corpse party_**

_ "where is he?! I have already looked everywhere for him, but I can't find him"_ Yoshiki was beginning to reach the end of his rope, he was cold and tired and soaked to the bone

When he was just about to give up, he saw someone who looked familiar sitting on a park bench

It was Satoshi

He had his legs tucked up into his chest and his head tucked in too so he was huddled up into a tiny ball, but Yoshiki could still tell who it was

Yoshiki walked over to the brunette and stood in front of the soaked boy and held the umbrella over him. Immediately causing Satoshi to lift his head up a little bit, but he did not look up at Yoshiki, instead he started rubbing his face

He was crying, wasn't he?

"Satoshi, look at me" Yoshiki quietly said, when Satoshi didn't lift his head, the taller boy tried again, this time with a bit more command and Satoshi obeyed and lifted his head up

Satoshi defiantly looked like he had been crying, his eyes were rimmed red and he had tear tracks and his nose was running a bit too and he looked just so tired with everything

"what do you want?" Satoshi mumbled and stared at the rain covered ground, not making eye contact with the other teen

"well, I wanted to know where you went after you ran out of my apartment and Shinozaki said your mother called asking where you were" Yoshiki told Satoshi, who then chuckled

"So you told Shinozaki, why might of I known that?" Satoshi said "Anything else that you told her? Anything important that she should know?" The brunette was chuckling at that thought

"No, Satoshi I didn't tell her anything else." Yoshiki said, but was again getting sick of his behaviour

"Oh yeah, I'm still in the way aren't I? Oh how silly of me" Satoshi laughed

Yoshiki let out another sigh, Satoshi was really starting to lose it

"Come on Satoshi, let go somewhere else that is dry. Do you want to catch your death out here?" Yoshiki reached over and grabbed Satoshi's arm, His arm was freezing cold

Satoshi made no sign of getting up at all, so Yoshiki pulled harder, which caused the brunette to fall and crash hard onto the soaked ground

The taller boy knelt in front of Satoshi and checked him over for any fractures, because that was kind of his fault then.

"why are you even bothering? Maybe you should just leave me here" Satoshi's voice was quiet  
"j-just leave me here, L-like the trash I already am" Satoshi's voice was cracking and the tears had started falling again, the wall had started crumbling again "p-please just leave me here, G-go home"

"No, I am going to get your sorry ass back to my apartment even if it means carrying you" Yoshiki said and that statement made Satoshi's eyes widen and he looked at Yoshiki with scared eyes

"No! N-no don't!" Satoshi was freaking out, what was going on with him?

Yoshiki payed no heed to the protests and hoisted Satoshi up over his shoulder and immediately the brunette started pounding against Yoshiki's back

"Put me down!" Satoshi yelled and punched against Yoshiki's back

"I'm sorry but I had no choice" Yoshiki said and began walking back in the direction he came from as Satoshi kept acting like a child

**_Corpse party Corpse party Corpse party Corpse party Corpse party Corpse party Corpse party_**

Yoshiki put down his umbrella and used his free hand to open the door, whilst keeping his other arm wrapped around Satoshi's legs, who was more quiet now. He had finished his little tantrum a while ago.

Yoshiki had received many stares from people who were still out at this time of night, and got asked if Satoshi was ok.

Yoshiki just said the boy was drunk and was taking him back home

"Satoshi? You awake?" The blonde asked Satoshi

He received a grunt as an answer

"I am going to put you down now, don't try to run please?" Yoshiki sighed

"fine…"

Yoshiki heaved Satoshi off his back.

The boy didn't try to run, But just stood there as water continued to drip off him and onto the floor

_"ugh… this water is just getting everywhere"_ Yoshiki thought warily and grabbed Satoshi's hand and started to head into the direction of the bath room

Satoshi stay silent as he was dragged into the bathroom and pushed down onto the toilet seat

"Stay here Satoshi" the blonde said before heading off to the clothing drawer in his room and pulled out a grey shirt and a pair of shorts and headed back to the bathroom

"here, you can wear these while your clothes get dried" Yoshiki said and placed the clothes next to Satoshi and left him to get changed

Yoshiki shut the door behind him and sighed, well might as well tell Shinozaki that he had found Satoshi

He dialled in her number and waited for her to pick up the phone

"Hello?" Her voice came over the phone "Kishinuma? Is that you?"

"yeah, its me, I found Satoshi and brought him back to my apartment, well….carried him more like it"

"Carried? how?" Ayumi was confused

"Well…..he didn't really want to come back, I found him at the park and, well…he was not ok" Yoshiki said and leaned against the wall

"so you carried him?"

"well…..yeah, kinda" Yoshiki's face felt a little warm

"was he awake?" Ayumi questioned

"yup, he was acting like a kid the whole way back."

"where is he now?" the girl asked

"he was soaking wet when I found him, so I'm making sure he doesn't get sick" when will these questions stop?

"that's good to know, Kishinuma. I have to go now, Thank you for looking for Mochida." Ayumi said, she sounded grateful

"ok, see you" Yoshiki hung up and put away the phone

He jumped when he heard someone cough

Oh, it was only Satoshi, with his soaking wet clothes in his arms

Just how long had he been standing there?

Yoshiki sighed and took the clothes from Satoshi's arms and went to hang them up to dry, so at least Satoshi could wear them tomorrow

The taller boy turned back to look at Satoshi, who was still standing still

Silence was deafening in the room

"so….you feeling ok Satoshi?" Yoshiki hoped he and Satoshi were still on speaking terms

"yeah…thanks" the brunette stared down at the ground, he looked very uncomfortable in this situation and also very exhausted and weary.

"how's Ayumi?" Satoshi said not taking his eyes up from the floor

Yoshiki answered "yeah, she's ok" and quickly made an excuse by saying he was going to shower and went into the bathroom and closed the door

Everything was just so messed up now

That place had put a fist sized dent in Himself, Satoshi and Shinozaki and Yoshiki wondered bitterly if they would be able to recover from this

He had spent way to much time worrying about Shinozaki's safety, well maybe now it's time he started worrying about Satoshi's wellbeing

**_Corpse party Corpse party Corpse party Corpse party Corpse party Corpse party Corpse party_**

Yoshiki opened the door and walked out of the bathroom and saw Satoshi wasn't where he originally was, Instead he was laying on the couch and breathing quietly, he looked at peace

Yoshiki sighed, He had been sighing way to much today, and walked over to the resting boy and gently shook him to wake him up

"Satoshi, come on man, time to wake up" Yoshiki said, disturbing the brunettes sleep

"mmmh…..? Yoshiki?" Satoshi mumbled sleepily and opened his brown coloured eyes "what time is it…?" he mumbled again

"It's late, probably nearly twelve thirty I think. Come on, you should sleep in my bed tonight, the couch won't be nearly as comfy" Yoshiki gently pulled Satoshi up into a sitting position

"No, I think I should go home, it's too late for me to be over here anyway" Satoshi said while trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes

"no, it's too late and you shouldn't be going out at this time of night" Yoshiki said, he was not going to let Satoshi get away again, especially not at this time

"heh…you sound just like a parent" Satoshi sleepily chuckled

"enough of the jokes, You need some sleep, your practically falling asleep while sitting up" The blonde sternly said

"I'm fine Yoshiki….really" Satoshi and tried to stand up, but swooned from lack of energy and collapsed into Yoshiki's arms and was out like a light, he must of been really exhausted and tired enough to fall asleep while trying to get up

Yoshiki chuckled as he turned slightly pink and gathered Satoshi up in his arms, he lifted up and tucked Satoshi against his chest and cradled him in his arms, like how a groom would pick up his newly wedded bride.

Once Yoshiki felt Satoshi was secure enough, he walked to the bedroom and laid the exhausted boy down on the double bed and got in next to the brunette, tugged Satoshi against his chest and pulled the covers over the both of them

Satoshi stirred slightly in his sleep, but soon relaxed. He just looked so innocent while he slept, like nothing was wrong, but that of course was a lie, many things were just so fucked up.

Yoshiki grudgingly closed his eyes in hopes that what he saw in that dreaded school, did not give him nightmares, but Yoshiki had a feeling this was going to be a rough night ahead

**_Corpse party Corpse party Corpse party Corpse party Corpse party Corpse party Corpse party_**

Yoshiki woke up shuddering as he burst awake from a dream, of that school and everyone dying in more gruesome deaths.

The blonde tried to erase the pictures of what he had seen, but they were vivid as real life can be

Yoshiki laid back down on the bed and tried to sleep again, but was interrupted when he felt shaking and desperate pleas and sobs.

Oh yeah, Satoshi was also in the bed with him

Yoshiki looked at Satoshi's face, It was contorted with fear and sadness and he also repeating the word stop and no over and over again, like a broken record. The boys face was wet with fresh tears and was gripping the bed sheets tightly

"_crap, is he having a nightmare as well? Maybe I should wake him up_" Yoshiki thought and shook Satoshi gently again, this however fuelled the brunette's slowly growing fear

"No…No! Please! Stop!" Satoshi cries increased as he started thrashing around on the bed and Yoshiki struggled to hold him down

"Satoshi" the blonde called Satoshi's name

The boy didn't seem to hear Yoshiki, and just kept begging over and over again, while Yoshiki had no idea what to do.

But Yoshiki froze as Satoshi whimpered the blondes name.

Ok that is it, he needs to wake up NOW

"Satoshi! Wake up! Satoshi!" Yoshiki said loudly, and shook Satoshi roughly

Satoshi's eyes opened wide, and was breathing fast, while choking as he couldn't get enough air

"Y-yoshiki? Why-" Satoshi choked out and struggled to sit up

"You were having a nightmare" the blonde admitted while helping the panicked boy sit up

Satoshi trembled as tears welled up again, like as if he was remembering the dream

"What happened?" Yoshiki asked him

"Everyone d-died again, e-even Shinozaki and….and" the brunette was trying hard to finish that sentence, but he was close to breaking down again

"y-you…even died.." Satoshi finished the sentence with a broken sob and buried his face in his hands as he tried to contain his grief

Yoshiki stared, his grey eyes containing worry, for his friend who was so broken at the moment.

"It's ok, we will somehow get through this" The taller boy tried to comfort his friend

"No, it's not! Everything is just so wrong now!" The brunette sobbed as he was slowing breaking down

"I know Satoshi, but we have to live with it now, nothing can be done" Yoshiki whispered, trying to stop himself from breaking down too

All of the emotions were really starting to go out of wack here

The blond sighed shakily and pulled Satoshi against his chest, where the brunette wrapped his arms around soon after and let his tears soak into Yoshiki's shirt as he cried his heart out, which was full of pain from losing people he cared about in that place.

"Why did this, have to happen to all of us!? Why did this happen at all?!" Satoshi bawled in grief

"I really don't know, things in life are just fucked up sometimes, y'know?" The blond said quietly as he tried to comfort Satoshi, who was now letting all of his emotions that were cooped up out

"Oh god….Why? Why can't things, just go back to normal?!" The boy sobbed as he tightly clutched the shirt Yoshiki wore

"I really wish we could do that" Yoshiki said and rubbing the brunettes back, feeling the ridges of his spine through the thin shirt

Satoshi continue to cry and cry until he could cry no more and when he did finish, he just continued to lay against Yoshiki, sobbing and whimpering softly. He was just an emotional wreck at the moment

Yoshiki soon felt the whimpers fade away as the boy drifted off into sleep again

Yoshiki laid back down with Satoshi against him, he was safe against the blonds chest, he was going to be ok, he had to be

"I'm really sorry Satoshi, that you have to go through this, but I am going to make sure that you will recover from this, that we will all recover" Yoshiki mumbled to Satoshi and gave one big sigh

"I am so sorry for giving you pain while in there, protecting Ayumi was the only thing on my mind" Yoshiki muttered again, he knew Satoshi couldn't hear him, but the blond had to get this off his chest

"You were alone for half of the time, looking for Nakashima and your sister. You found them alright, but you lost them both to that school and they meant the whole world to you. Now…..they are gone and I wasn't there to support you through it" The taller boy whispered that sentence

Yoshiki then leaned forward and kissed the top of Satoshi's head and pulled Satoshi tighter against his chest for extra security and slowly closed his own eyes

_"This time, I will be around to protect you"_ Yoshiki thought before drifting off back to sleep

The rain was still falling down

**RAAAAAAAH ok I'm done :3  
This was originally going to be a quick fluffy oneshot BUT It became over 3,000 words long, so yah ITS STILL A ONESHOT THOUGH D: AND ITS STILL FLUFFY**

**Well I hope I haven't killed any of you guys from the sweetness in this fic, I slash these guys still and I wish more people will write more fics about these two**

**Don't worry I am still doing A reason to live, I just kinda got a Writer's block in the forth chapter and need to figure out where to go from there. :D**

**Also, if you guys have any ideas for a oneshot, send it in when you review the story! I'll be glad to look at your ideas :3**

**Anyway this is Aqua signing off, so peace out guys. ^^**


End file.
